


First Date

by LostForeverInHisEyes



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Don't get caught, First Date, Gen, reluctant chaperone, worried daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostForeverInHisEyes/pseuds/LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: It's Kamran's first date and Sam's worried. Callen doesn't like the idea but he's already promised Sam he'd 'chaperone' that first date when it happened.AU.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote a while ago for the Future Callen and Sam. Didn't realise I hadn't brought it over from FF yet. AU, future. Just a little cuteness and fun. Hope you enjoy. Love to hear from you.

* * *

 

Callen watched Sam walk into the bullpen and drop his bag under his desk.

"Morning Sam."

Sam glanced at him and returned the greeting with a nod. Callen could read Sam like a book most of the time. His friend was definitely distracted by something.

"G," Sam said abruptly, "cancel any plans you've got for Saturday night. You're going to the movies."

"Are you asking me on a date Sam?"

"No, Kam's got one."

Callen stood up from his chair quickly. "Excuse me."

"You promised me you'd chaperone her first date."

"She has a date?" Callen rested his hip against his desk, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yes G. Aren't you listening?"

Callen tilted his head a little and studied Sam with a frown as he answered. "I'm listening," Callen said. "I'm just not understanding. We discussed this. She doesn't get to date until she's thirty, unless she can take me down and then it's twenty five."

Sam let out a breath. "You try saying no to those eyes when she pleads with you."

"I do. Everyday. She has yours."

"Why G," Sam said sarcastically and with a little fluttering of his eyelashes, "Didn't know you'd noticed my eyes."

"Sam."

There was no way Sam could ignore the serious tone to Callen's voice.

"C'mon G." Sam got that look in his eye.

Yeah, Callen could understand why Sam had said yes. He sighed in defeat. "Fine." He could see the tension in Sam's shoulders ease.

"I'm dropping her off at five pm. They are going with his parents."

"To an appropriately rated movie I hope."

At the exasperated look on Sam's face Callen held his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay. So have you asked Eric yet?"

"Eric?" Sam tried hard to look like he didn't know what Callen was talking about.

Callen rolled his eyes. "You've got me watching her -"

"Don't you take your eyes off her G," Sam cut in. "I don't care how good the movie is, eyes on my baby girl at all times."

Callen nodded. "I draw the line at the bathroom, but otherwise, I'm good with that."

Callen waited but when Sam didn't continue Callen prompted. "Eric?"

Sam gave up. "He's my next stop."

"If Kam finds out you're spying on her she'll kill you."

"Then we'd better make sure she doesn't find out or it won't just be my funeral."

"Hey," Callen stepped away from his desk, "I'm innocent here, just doing as my friend has asked."

"You're the one who pushed for thirty," Sam reminded him he wasn't a far removed from this as he was trying to suggest.

"You're the one who gave in at sixteen." Relenting Callen gave Sam a reassuring look. The big guy was going through enough, it was the least he could do. "I'll be there Sam. She won't know I'm there unless she needs me to be."

"Thanks G."

Callen glanced over to Hetty's desk. "I'll distract Hetty. You go see Eric."

* * *

 

Callen watched as Sam walked Kamran from his car to the front of the cinema. Kam led Sam to a couple of adults and a teenage boy. Even from this distance he could tell Sam was tense. From his spot far enough away that Kam wouldn't see him, Callen caught the slight grimace from the 'date' when Sam shook his hand and grinned at the eye roll Kam gave her dad when he kissed the top of her head before Sam reluctantly walked away.

Callen watched Sam get in his car, look back at Kamran who smiled and waved before she turned back to her date and his parents.

Callen's phone rang.

"G."

"Don't worry. I got this Sam. Go home, have a beer and relax."

"As if."

"Do not ask Eric to stream the security footage. Trust us, Sam. Eric and I have this."

It took a few moments before Sam finally agreed and left.

Callen turned his attention to his target and watched. He watched another couple come and join them; he'd put them in their twenties. He frowned when the parents walked away and Kam's date put his arm around her shoulder. The four who remained then moved toward the ticket booth.

Callen pulled out his phone. "Eric," he said quietly as he walked slowly toward them, keeping behind others.

"I'm on it." After a brief pause Eric continued. "They're leaving Callen."

Callen hung up and joined the line. He watched as the ticket seller joked with Kam's group. Watched them buy four tickets and walk away. Callen briefly took his eyes off them when it was his turn, knowing Eric would be watching, because there was no way Eric would let Kam out of his sight while there were cameras covering her. Aside from the fact that Eric was also very good at his job, Sam had terrified him with what would happen if he did.

Callen paid for and collected his ticket before he moved toward a secluded spot where he could continue spying on Sam's way too grown up daughter. He was sure it wasn't that long ago that he'd been able to bounce her on his knee. How the hell had she ended up sixteen?

Callen continued to watch as Kam headed to the bathrooms with the older girl and the boys went to buy popcorn and drinks.

His phone buzzed with a text. Looking down at it Callen smiled and shook his head in amusement. I told you not to worry Sam, he thought as he texted a reply.

* * *

 

Callen took a seat in the cinema, perfectly centered and far enough back that you could see the whole screen easily. He watched as the movie goers came in and took their seats. He had to admit he was surprised at how many were watching this old movie. But then it was a classic and hard not to love. One of the times he'd watched it had been with Hetty, which had been an interesting experience to say the least. He wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud but as a very young child, after he'd watched it the first time, for about six months he'd hoped each time the wind had gotten wild, or a storm had come, that he'd spot Mary falling gently from the sky and headed to his home to make things better. He gave himself a shake before those thoughts delved past loving the movie and into why he wanted that.

A voice from beside him helped him shake the lingering thoughts off.

"This seat taken?"

"It is now." Callen smiled then added. "I take it you found the ticket."

Kam rolled her eyes. "Of course. As if I wouldn't. You and dad taught me well." He'd hidden the extra ticket in a plant in the foyer after Kam had texted him for help.

Technically Sam now owed him for three movie tickets plus the popcorn and drink, but Callen had a feeling he'd let this slide. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"Speaking of your dad," Callen said as she sat down next to him, "why me not him? You know I won't lie to him about what happened."

"Of course I know that. I just need you to stop him going after them when I tell him what happened."

"You're his baby girl. You don't really think I can do that do you?"

"If anyone can it's you." Kam sighed and her head dropped back on the headrest. "He's going to be mad though."

"Not with you, Kam. He's gonna be so proud of you. As am I. But I think I can calm him down a little."

Kam looked at him suspiciously. "What did you do?"

Callen smiled. "Me? Nothing … much. It's not good for business to have underage kids in an R rated movie."

"You didn't?"

Callen didn't answer just grinned. A quick phone call from Eric with a few interesting details to the appropriately placed people wasn't much.

"How did you know?"

"Was a couple of people behind you in the queue. Heard what tickets they brought, saw the wink from the ticket seller. Figured you'd be a smart girl and ditch."

"You were following me?"

"I was here if you needed me, that's all." He knew Kam well enough to know that neither he or Sam would be in trouble. She might tease Sam about this for a long time to come, but he was sure she was glad he'd been there for her. Perhaps if she hadn't needed him that might not be the case - but then only if he'd actually gotten caught.

"What if I hadn't ditched?" Kam asked him.

Callen gave her a look. "You need to ask that question?"

Kam shook her head. "You and dad would've stormed the building, guns drawn and dragged me home."

"Something like that." In all honesty that sounded a little too tame for what Sam probably would've done.

Callen held out the popcorn he'd brought to her.

"Thank you."

Kam took a small handful and popped some in her mouth.

She turned to him just before the lights dimmed. "It's not buttered."

"So?"

"You like buttered."

"You don't." Kam started to say something else but Callen cut her off. "Shh. The movie's starting."

As Mary Poppins sat in the clouds with her sinking bag and unusual umbrella, Callen leaned closer to Kam and whispered, "And don't even think about another date until you're thirty."

Kam whispered back. "Twenty five."

Callen looked at her. She smiled and winked, reminding him so much of Sam. "I'll be able to take you by then."

Callen chuckled and turned back to watch the movie. He was wishing, much like Sam probably was, that this smart young lady was still just a little girl and many, many ... many years away from being interested in boys. Well, at least he could pretend it was so for the next two hours.

 


End file.
